Hikaemi Island
by Germ Free Zone
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Chapter One

Summary: After moving from the Kanto region to the small Hikaemi Island, four trainers are more than surprised to discover that it has its own Pokemon League. After Mizuki gets her very first Pokemon, Koda and herself discover that the road to becoming Tag-Team battle masters isn't that easy - especially when two jealous trainers aretrying to make them muck up the entire way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I own the Hikaemi Island and the HikaemiLeague and my characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

"It says here that 'Hikaemi Island is home to over one million people'… despite its small size, it has quite a population, eh, Mizuki?"

Two people of quite different ages stood beside one another, the older ones head was in a book, reading out loud to the younger one. The oldest of the pair a male, looking to be about the age of 16, and the younger one a girl, who just turned 10… just turned 10.

"Um… Koda-kun, I've been ten for three minutes now, did you know?" Mizuki stated, her index fingers rolling around one another, seemingly nervous of what Koda had to say about it. Koda was a good deal taller than Mizuki, and could quite easily place a hand on Mizuki's head. (Mizuki was about as high as the middle of Koda's chest.)

"Sorry both our families decided to move on your birthday." Koda stated, taking his gaze away from the book, and putting his hand on Mizuki's blue hair, which happened to curl around her face in a bob. Koda however had very dark black hair, and had made his hair – over the years – naturally cover his left eye, which was a different colour from the other one. (His right was brown, while the left was a mysterious yellow colour.)

Mizuki was sorry about moving on her birthday, but not the fact that both families had moved together. Koda wasn't related to her in anyway, and yet felt like a brother to her. Yes, she had a brother – who was of course Koda's rival in both life and Pokemon training – but he was never there, and didn't even make an effort to see her on her Birthday. Koda however, did.

"T-That's okay." Mizuki stuttered, looking up at Koda, feeling relaxed under the weight of his hand. "What else does it say, Koda-kun?"

"Well, lets see… 'Hikaemi Island is home to the famous "Hikaemi League" which consists of four gyms instead of the usual eight. These Gyms are fought with one particular type of Pokemon, for example – 'Dog type, Shell type, Star type, etc'. Challengers to these gyms do not have to use one type.'... How interesting, eh, Mizuki?"

Mizuki nodded, waiting for Koda to read on.

"… Here we are. 'Trainers in Hikaemi are allowed to start training at the age of 10…' That's the same everywhere, isn't it? 'They must all travel to Akai Town to receive their first Pokemon from the local professor, Professor Gum, who gives the new trainers the choice out of Vulpix, Electrike, and Eevee. These Pokemon are always available, so new trainers can stop by Professor Gums place anytime.'… Say, Mizuki, you don't have a Pokemon yet do you?"

Mizuki shook her head, "N-no, Koda-kun, I don't have a Pokemon."

"Well then. How's about we got to Professor Gum, and you can get a Pokemon from him?"

"Really, Koda-kun?" Mizuki's eyes lit up at the very thought of getting her own Pokemon. It wasn't often that she was seen happy, or well, excited for that matter. But, now she was excited, and pulling Koda's hand, she stated, "Come on, Koda! Come on! Lets walk around until we find it!"

While looking for the Pokemon Centre, Koda read in his book…

_The best places to catch Pokemon in Hikaemi are:_

_The Death Forest – This place holds a lot of dark and psychic Pokemon, it is not recommended that you go in there without a Pokemon, or alone._

_The Life Forest – This place is home to a lot of electric Pokemon and normal Pokemon, these Pokemon offer trainers no harm to trainers of any sort, so it is safe to walk through the forest alone, but it is still recommended that new trainers go with another older trainer._

_The Black Cave – This cave is home to ground and rock type Pokemon. Cubone are the most common, and it is not recommended that a trainer walk through there alone._

_The Dragon Cave – The most famous cave in all of Hikaemi is home to endless amounts of Dragon Pokemon. It is the most common place to find Dragon types in the entire world, but it is also very dangerous. A guard stands constantly at the door, and unless you can present him with three or more badges from the Hikaemi league, entrance is forbidden._

_The Rainbow Graveyard – This famous graveyard was once painted in all rainbow colours, however it is now simply black, brown, white and grey. The colour has disappeared because of its new occupant – Ghost type Pokemon. It is recommended that you stay as far away from the Rainbow Graveyard as possible._

_The "Hole in the ground" Ruins – The "Hole in the ground" ruins were named by small children who discovered it hundreds of years ago. Fossils of very old Pokemon can be found in the cave, and because of that there is a Laboratory in Aoi town that studies and revives these fossils. Apart from fossils, this cave is home to all different kinds of Dog and Cay type Pokemon – Umbreon's and Espeon's are most common._

_All other Pokemon can be found on the roadside, or in clumps of grass, or in the sea, lakes or the unmarked forests._

_Hikaemi is a very dangerous place for all beginner trainers outside their hometowns. Wild Pokemon don't hesitate to attack non-trainers (except for the Pokemon in the Life Forest, they offer no harm, and there hasn't been a reported attack in over three hundred years), so most trainer's travel in pairs. Because of this fact, all the gyms are Tag-Team battles, so you cannot earn a badge alone. Because of this, the badges are split in two, and half is given to one trainer, and the other half to another._

_When choosing a partner to tag-team battle with, most commonly a family member, sibling or close friend is chosen. Studies have proven that the closer you are with the person, the higher your success rate will be._

_When choosing a Pokemon to play tag-team battles it is recommended that you use a Pokemon of the same type (eg. Dog type, cat type, etc.) These Pokemon seem to work the best as a pair, and that is why the Gym Trainers have chosen to use the same type._

_Once all four badges are collected, the trainer must leave go to "Akai City" the place that they originally got their Pokemon from – if they are originally from Hikaemi, or didn't receive theirs from a guardian or Family member – to try their luck at the elite three. Like the Gyms, these are tag-team battles, and although they follow the same 'type' genre as the Gyms, these trainers are twice, or at least three times better that the Gym Leaders. Then, after the trainer has faced the Elite Three, they have to face the Champion Pair, which succeed the Elite Three by miles, and are considered the tag-team champions of the world._

_If you wish to participate in the Hikaemi League, then you and your Partner must register one Pokemon each. You may not enter more than one Pokemon per person in this league, although you may catch more Pokemon as companions, your original Pokemon is final – if the original Pokemon evolves, visit your local Pokemon Centre to upgrade the Pokemon's information. **Your choice cannot be changed while you are with the same tag-team partner.** There are no age rules._

Koda looked toward Mizuki, who wasn't pulling him anymore, but still had a skip in her step. She seemed thrilled that she was finally getting her first Pokemon, after waiting so long – and even more thrilled that Koda was coming with her to get it.

_I'll ask her later. _Koda thought, a small smile forming at the corners of his mouth as he watched her. The Tag-team matches did sound like a lot of fun, and being partnered with Mizuki would be good – he'd known Mizuki all her life, anyway, and she was basically like Family to him in the long run.

He unhooked a Pokeball from his belt, holding it up to his face. "Good thing I only have one Pokemon to begin with."

Mizuki didn't seem to hear.

Training his one Pokemon – Ninetails – to become a tag-team battler would only increase its experience, and increasing experience was good for a Pokemon. He'd never tried a tag-team battle before, and just the very thought of it made him shiver with excitement.

Still, putting his head back into his book, he read the title; 'Biography on Professor Gum'

_Biography on Professor L. Gum_

_Professor L. Gum was born in Akai town on the 10th of May, but he won't tell the author of this book what year. He's known around the world for his expert Pokemon research, and is a direct relative of the founder of Hikaemi Island and the person who originally thought of the Tag-Team Battling idea – John Gum._

_Professor L. Gum is the person that gives first trainers on Hikaemi Island their first Pokemon. The trainers choose between a Vulpix, Electrike, and Eevee. He also hands out the latest version of the Pokedex to the trainers, as well as five Pokeballs._

Koda stopped reading. Partly because the biography on Professor L. Gum was extremely boring, but for the most part because Mizuki was tugging at the long sleeve of Koda's read shirt. "Koda-kun! Koda-kun I found it! We're here!"

* * *

n.n; Yay! My first chapter is completed. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon in general, but I own Hikaemi Island, the Hikaemi League and my characters.

* * *

Chapter Two

Koda looked down at Mizuki, then toward the place she'd lead him – honestly hoping that she'd made note of where they were going, because Koda himself had been so wrapped up in his book, he hadn't payed any attention to what was going around him. Taking the backpack from his back, which he carried with him everywhere – whether it was sitting at home or not, it never left his back – and put the book inside the front pocket, closed it, and put it back onto his back again.

"Well then, Mizuki, shall we go in?"

Mizuki nodded, suddenly turning all shy and stated, "L-Lead the way, Koda-kun." Dashing behind him, and making sure to get a firm grip on his left arm.

Koda sighed, and looked toward the building in front of him. Very high-tech, it had a small rose garden outlining the small brick fence, but the building itself took up most of the room, on one of the walls, a sign read; 'Professor L. Gum'.

"This is the place, Mizuki. Come on, let's go in."

Mizuki nodded – again, and Koda lead the way.

Stopping at the doorstep of the Laboratory, he searched the wall for a doorbell, knocker or well, something to signal his arrival. To his delight he found a doorbell just inches away from the door, and well, rung it.

About two minutes later, it was answered by a tall man, in a white cloak with thick glasses – about the same height as Koda, and Koda was tall. "Yes? How can I help you? I don't think I've seen you around here before."

His voice was strict, and it made Mizuki even more nervous. Giving a side-glance toward Mizuki, Koda answered both the question and comment in reverse order. "Yes, well, we're new in town. Only arrived today, actually. And we were wondering whether we could see Professor Gum? You see, Mizuki here," he indicated to Mizuki with his spare arm, causing her to blush a deep red for no apparent reason, "has turned 10 today, and she wishes to get her first Pokemon."

"Ah, a first time trainer, hey?" The man asked, bending down so that his face was just inches away from Mizuki, "Well then, I think we have just the solution for you."

Surprisingly, the man smiled, causing Mizuki to relax slightly.

"Please, follow me."

After following the man who identified himself as one of Professor Gum's assistant: Professor B Twig, the pair were standing in a rather technical room. There were machines for all different things. Cast offs from the old Pokemon Centres, old cloning machines, new machines for keeping Pokemon healthy, and even machines for making food. The possibilities were limitless. Seeing as the machines took up most of the room, five chairs had been arranged rather tightly in the middle. Koda and Mizuki had taken a seat at two of the chairs, while Professor Twig had left to get Professor Gum.

"Excited, Mizuki?" Koda asked, turning his head to face Mizuki, who was more nervous than excited and was rocking back in forth.

"Y-Yes, of course, Koda-kun."

"You look nervous." Koda pointed out, lightly putting a hand on her shoulder to forcibly stop her rocking. Mizuki only nodded.

"Don't worry, when I got Ninetails, I was just as nervous." He patted her shoulder, "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"When you got Ninetails, Koda-kun, he was a Vulpix right?" Mizuki asked, turning to face Koda, who nodded in answer to her question. "Did you evolve Ninetails with a Fire Stone?"

"I did at that." Koda stated, nodding his head, before chuckling. "Almost straight away. I made a beeline for the nearest store, brought the stone, and evolved her on my first day as a trainer."

"Really? You can do that?"

"There's nothing to say that you can't." Koda pointed out, and was about to say more before Professor Twig came back with Professor Gum. Professor Gum was rather old looking, about the same age as the famous Professor Elm – whom Koda had received his first Pokemon from. He was balding at the front of his head, and patches of hair were missing from the back of his hair. The hair that was left seemed to stand on end; perhaps he'd had one to many electric shocks.

"So you're the beginner trainers?" He asked, looking them both over – then looking Koda over, seeming to wonder why it was that a 16-year-old boy would be just starting his journey until Koda corrected him.

"Trainer." He was indicated to Mizuki by placing a hand on her blue hair.

Professor Gum chuckled, "Ah yes, trainer. Thank you uh…"

"Koda."

"Yes, thank you Koda." He flashed a smile in Koda's direction, more in the 'thank you for not making a big deal out of this' manner.

Koda simply shrugged as if to say, 'don't mention it.'

After Professor Gum had settled on the chair opposite Koda and Mizuki, and once all three of their hands had had tea pasted into them (Professor Twig had left to resume the work he was doing before Mizuki and Koda had arrived), Professor Gum decided to try and spark up conversation.

"So, where're you both from?"

Koda took a long sip from his tea, before replying. "Pallet Town."

"That's in the Kanto region, isn't it? Ah yes, that's where Professor Elm lives. You got your first Pokemon from him then? Which did you choose? Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle?"

"None of them. When I got there all the other trainers had snagged them, so I had no choice. I got a Vulpix, which I evolved into a Ninetails."

Professor Gum forced himself to suppress the laughter that came to his mind at the thought of a boy choosing a Pokemon that was considered most trained by girls around the world, and from suppressing the laughter – he choked on his tea.

Mizuki seemed quite alarmed and concerned that the Professor had choked, Koda just looked annoyed.

"Have you considered challenging the Gyms here?" Professor Gum asked suddenly, looking directly at Koda.

"Well, Larry," Professor Gum had insisted that Koda and Mizuki call him by his first name for whatever reason. Koda assumed that he got called by his first name by basically everybody, or was annoyed by being called 'Professor', 'The Professor', or 'Professor Gum'. "I would challenge the Gym's, but I don't have a partner."

"Maybe Mizuki could be your partner." Professor 'Larry' Gum suggested, indicating with a gaze at Mizuki, who sat dumbstruck by the idea – although she had no idea what it was.

"When you see what Pokemon we have to offer you, my dear," Larry said, looking at Mizuki, "you'll find it's a perfect fit to train for the Gym's."

_That's right. _Koda thought, watching Gum talk to Mizuki, although Mizuki wasn't replying, she was just blinking, _you choose between dog types of Pokemon here. _Although, he was going to let the Pokemon that Mizuki had to choose from be a surprise – he'd completely forgotten he'd read it aloud in the book. Larry, though, had no idea that he'd read the Guide Book, so it seemed he really did want it to be a surprise.

After a long conversation, Professor Gum had not only discovered the pairs likes, dislikes, ages, thoughts and well, personalities – he'd gained the trust of Mizuki. Which for strangers to do was very hard. Mizuki was always very shy, and only spoke when spoken too, and to strangers, normally faltered.

"Now then! How about we sought out this First Pokemon business?" Larry asked, moaning as he stood up – he was getting on in years.

Mizuki jumped, it'd come on so quickly, but when he ushered her to stand and follow her to another room, she did. (Not after grabbing Koda's arm to pull him along too, though.)

Once all three were in the room, Gum began engaging Mizuki in a conversation about 'how to use her new Pokedex', while Koda looked around the room.

This room was just like the others, although it didn't have any mechanics – apart from a stand that appeared to rotate, which held three Pokeballs small indents in the machinery, and a singular table which at the moment had five empty Pokeballs on it (the Pokedex was now in the hand of Mizuki, and she was being instructed on how to use it by the Professor.) The walls however, were the same grey as all the other walls.

It took over half an hour to teach Mizuki how to use the Pokedex, but once she was confident with it, Larry went straight on to how to use Pokeballs – which only took five minutes at most – to deciding which Pokemon she wanted as her first Pokemon.

"First up," He stated, standing beside the rotating table that held the three full Pokeballs, "I should tell you what type of Pokemon that we offer first trainers.

First trainers on Hikaemi Island that receive Pokemon from me, they all receive dog-type Pokemon."

"Ah, so that's why you said it would be a perfect battle partner for Koda-kun's, Ninetails, Larry-san?"

"Indeed. But, anyway, the Pokemon you have to choose from are:

Vulpix," he released what appeared to be a fox from the first ball. It's base colour was a light brown, although it had rather evident dark brown socks on all of its legs, a cream coloured underbelly, and a crest of red fur (the crest was made of six curls), along with six large equally curly, red tails. "Vulpix, as you know, evolves into Ninetails."

"Electrike," he released a rather green Pokemon, with an amazingly flat heat that was outlined with yellow. It had a yellow stripe from its eyes to the end of its nose, a yellow stripe from its shoulders to the tip of its tail, and a yellow tip on the end of its tail. This very short-legged Pokemon was obviously electric, while Vulpix was obviously a fire type. "Electrike evolves into Manectric." Larry pointed out, before grabbing the Pokemon that contained Mizuki's final choice

"And, Eevee." The last Pokemon to be released looked just like a puppy. Its chin fur engulfed its entire neck like a Lion's mane, although it didn't cover the head – and it was cream in colour. It had very large ears, and a fluffy tail that was also dipped in a cream colour. Its base colour was a light brown. "Now then, unlike Vulpix and Electrike, Eevee evolves into five different evolutions. It could choose to evolve into Umbreon; it would do so at nighttime, probably while you are asleep. It could choose to evolve into Espeon; it would do this in daytime. However there are three other choices that only you have power over. A firestone will evolve Eevee into a Flareon, a Thunderstone will evolve Eevee into a Jolteon, and a Waterstone will evolve Eevee into a Vaporeon."

Mizuki's eyes lit up at the word 'Vaporeon'.

"I've always wanted a Vaporeon. I choose Eevee."

The Eevee was overjoyed at being picked – and even more overjoyed when Mizuki mentioned getting a Waterstone for it, to evolve it, or well, her, into a Vaporeon.

"Well then, take good care of Eevee, Mizuki." Larry said, resting against the door of his Laboratory. Koda and Mizuki were now standing outside, a new full Pokeball in Mizuki's hand. Mizuki bowed, and said, "I will, Larry-san. Take care now."

"Take care." Larry replied, to both of them, and Mizuki and Koda headed down the driveway, and back toward the road, and headed back where they'd came from.

"Um… Koda-kun." Mizuki asked, looking toward the oldest of the pair. Koda blinked, turning his attention toward Mizuki. "I-I saw a Pokemart on the way, do you think we could stop there to get a Waterstone for Eevee?"

Koda smiled, "You really want to evolve him into a Vaporeon, eh?"

Mizuki nodded. Although Koda wasn't all for the idea of evolving it first up, he couldn't talk. After all, he'd admitted to doing the same with Ninetails, so he just said 'yes' to her request, and followed her toward it. After all, with dog type Pokemon, they could learn the quick moves in whatever form they were in.

"Welcome to the Pokemart, how can we help you?"

After looking for ten minutes to the stone in the mart, Mizuki had it clutched in her hand – rather tight. She was paranoid that she was going to drop it. Then, they had to wait in the queue for another 15 minutes, and it took five minutes for the lady to price the item – Koda insisted on paying, as a birthday present to the ten-year-old, whom was overjoyed – and well, all in all, they'd spent half an hour in a Pokemart.

But, after all that was over, standing out on the street, Mizuki didn't even wait to get home to withdraw Eevee from her Pokeball.

"Eevee! Look what I got for you!" The small dog tilted her head as Mizuki unwrapped the parcel to produce a see-through blue coloured stone with what appeared to be a drop of water in the middle.

"Ee?" Eevee asked, blinking its eyes at the stone, before standing for a better look – Mizuki had to kneel down first, of course.

"It's a Waterstone." Mizuki explained, "It's going to turn you into a Vaporeon! Isn't that great?"

The Eevee seemed as overjoyed as the its trainer was about being able to become a Vaporeon, and it was more than eager to have the stone touch its fur.

So, Mizuki did just that. She touched the Eevee with the stone, and held it there for ten seconds, and the droplet within it faded away, and Eevee began to glow – glow and change.

When the whole ordeal was over, the once Eevee, and now Vaporeon shook the new fin-like material around its neck, which was coloured white. Its main colour was a light blue, although the large fins coming out its forehead and the sides of its head, the thick muscle on those were coloured a deep blue. The fin in particular was coloured a yellow. It had a deep blue ridge – the same colour as its forehead – heading down its scaly body to its tail, which was that of a dolphin.

"Hello Vaporeon!" Mizuki said, grinning in her Pokemon's direction. "Do you like your new look?"

Of course, Vaporeon hadn't even seen itself yet, but Mizuki could tell that Vaporeon knew that it had scales, and the crest of fin around its neck, and it could quite easily see the fin it had for a tail.

"Um… Koda-kun…" Mizuki stated, standing up to her full height, looking straight at Vaporeon. "I… I was thinking about the Gyms, and I've decided, that, if you need a partner, that, I-I'll be your partner, Koda-kun."

Koda looked down at Mizuki, who was blushing furiously and smiled. "Alright then. We'll have to train together a lot though."

Mizuki just nodded, a smile forming onto her face.

* * *

Chapter two; Finished! Yay!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Hikaemi Island, the Hikaemi League and my characters.

* * *

Chapter Three

The pair walked home together – Koda walking Mizuki to her door, of course, before heading back to his own house, pondering the training sessions that he'd have with Mizuki.

However, when Mizuki entered her house…

"Welcome home dear! How was your day? Were you with Koda?" Her Mother, the mighty blonde haired plump woman that she was hugged her daughter the moment she entered the door. Her Brother didn't even bother to look up from the television he was watching, and her Father just grunted at her return.

Mizuki went to join her Family in the living room, "Mum, Dad, I have something important to tell you." Mizuki's eyes were shining, her Mother could tell. Something great must have happened on her Birthday, so she muted the TV, causing her eldest son, Kaz, to go "HEY!" in response.

"You'll never guess what me and Koda-kun did today!" Mizuki stated, the Pokeball still hot in her hands.

"What did you and Koda do today?" Her Father asked, now staring intently at his daughter, and Kaz muttered something that sounded strangely like "Koda, schmoda."

"Well, first," Mizuki started, explaining how he was reading to her from his book – which he'd picked up at the boat port when he'd arrived for 3 dollars, then she went on to explain about how they'd read all about Professor Gum.

"And, and then, and then Koda-kun took me to get my very first Pokemon! Isn't that great, Mum, Dad, Kaz-chan?" She seemed extremely happy just speaking about it, and in reply to her rhetorical question, both parents nodded – however Kaz grunted. Trying to read the people on the televisions lips move.

"Which Pokemon did you choose, honey?" Her Dad asked, placing down the newspaper he was reading.

"Well, I got to pick between Vulpix, Electrike and Eevee." Mizuki explained, counting them off on her fingers.

"Bet she picked Vulpix, to be just like Koda-poo." Kaz stated, momentarily turning away from the TV. He never missed a chance to 'take the piss' out of Koda or Mizuki. It was well, one of the things that Kaz was just, good at.

Mizuki blushed, but glared at her blue-eyed brother. "No, I chose Eevee, Kaz-chan."

"There is no /chan/ on the end of my name, Mizuki." Kaz reminded her darkly. Before he hadn't been paying much attention to his little sister, however when he did – if he was called 'Kaz-chan', he normally went ballistic.

"Sorry, Kaz-kun." Mizuki corrected herself quietly, only earning a glare from her older brother.

"Well, go on, go on!" Her Mother said, grinning at her Daughter.

"And then, Koda-kun brought me a Waterstone! So I evolved Eevee into a Vaporeon!"

Her parents were impressed. After all, Mizuki was ten now, and eligible to get her very first Pokemon.

"Well then, show us." Her Father said, forcefully turning Kaz's head away from his show on the Television (which he was lip reading), and held it facing his younger sister, who released the strange looking dog Pokemon.

"How ugly." Kaz stated, but received a large thwap on his forehead from his Father, who glared down at him.

"Good choice, Mizuki." Her Mother said, nodding her head toward the Vaporeon. "I always liked Vaporeon too."

They had a good long conversation about maintenance for the Pokemon, who at the end of the conversation was lying at the feet of Mizuki, fast asleep.

"Um… Mum…" Mizuki asked suddenly. The conversation had died down, and now all heads were staring at Vaporeon – except for Kaz, who's head was facing the television again, trying to read the lips.

"Yes dear?"

"Well, Koda-kun and I…" Mizuki's index fingers were fumbling around one another her head was facing downwards. Kaz had a noticeable twitch whenever the name Koda was stated. "We were, we were discussing the Pokemon League. And, Koda-kun said he'd teach me how to battle, and that, we could challenge the Gyms… and… well, can I go, Mum? Can I?"

Her Mother turned toward her Father with a brow raised. "Tell us more about this Pokemon League."

"Well, Mum, it's a tag-team league, so you have a two person team who battle together. And, all the Gyms are like that too, and it's free to register, and I really want to do it."

"Because it'll be with Koda-poo." Kaz stated, he'd given up on trying to lip-read the television, and had turned his attention back to his Family – or more precise, to the remote that was under his Mothers hand.

Mizuki blushed bright red once again.

"Well, that's no crime is it, Kaz?" Mizuki's Mother asked Koda – although it was a rhetorical question. Kaz simply rolled his eyes in reply. What was it that everybody saw in that black haired bozo anyway?

"So… so, can I go?" Mizuki asked hopefully, deciding to ignore Kaz from now on.

"I guess if Koda is with you, it's alright." Her Father said, picking up his paper again to pretend not to see the immediate glares sent to him by both his wife and Kaz.

Mizuki, as happy as ever, bounced from her seat (waking Vaporeon up in the process), and bounded over to her room. Of course, Vaporeon followed.

Kaz, to his delight, got the television back, and was able to watch the last bit of his show with the sound on. However, his mind wasn't focused on his show at all.

_What is it that that little twerp sees in Koda? He's just some no-good sissy trainer who finds a way to defeat my five Pokemon with just one. He's no good, and I want to know just what it is that he's up too._

That's when a sickly grin formed on Kaz's face, that his Father didn't seem to notice. He was sixteen now, more than capable to take care of himself, so he said to his Father, "I've decided that I'm going to explore all the towns on the Island too."

"You going to tag along with Koda and Mizuki?"

_Not tag, Father, but follow. _Kaz thought, but answered, "Oh no. I'm going to go on an adventure with just me and my Pokemon."

"Alright then."

Yes, his Father didn't seem to give a stuff about whether Kaz was in the house or not. He was sixteen after all, and a very accomplished trainer.

The grin on Kaz's face widened, _I'll follow you, Koda, and make sure you don't do anything indecent. That, and make sure that you don't achieve anything. You just wait._

Koda threw his shoes at the wall in the usual fashion one does when they can't be bothered undoing the shoelaces, or the shoe is just so loose it comes off the moment you lift your shoe a different way. In any case, after he'd removed his shoes, he walked straight into his house, and up to his room, and with his bag still on his back, threw himself at his bed.

Rolling over to try to find the most comfortable position possible, with his bag still on his back (which he didn't end up finding, so he was forced too actually take the bag from his back – which was an emotional experience – and place it on his side-table.) After he'd done that, however, he found a comfortable position quite easily, and took the single Pokeball that he owned off his belt, and tossed it onto the end of the bed.

Perhaps too far, because the Ninetails that appeared out of it fell straight off the back of the bed, and onto the ground with a massive thud, causing Koda too roll up into a sitting position immediately, and crawl to the end of the bed to see the condition of the Ninetails. Ninetails was all right though; she was lying on her stomach, with one of her tails over her head – the same way she'd fallen. Koda gave a sigh of relief.

Three minutes later, however, Koda was lying back on his bed, and Ninetails was curled up at the end of it, her small eyes focused solely on her trainer, the way they usually were. When she was out of her Pokeball, she made sure that she never left Koda's side – even if he was just going to the bathroom. It didn't seem to really irritate Koda when she did so, so she'd just kept doing so.

Koda's gaze however was focused on the many objects around his room. The room was painted a cream sort of colour, about three shades darker than that at Professor Gum's lab, with a horizontal dark blue stripe going around the edge of the room. He had a book-shelf of training books, which he considered going through for pointers on tag-team battling, when he realized that all the books dated back to when Tag-Team battling over in the Kanto region was non-existant. There was a desk in the back corner, on top of which sat a rather dated computer (which Koda only used to update his Pokemon information about once every five years). Other than that, there was just his bed in the opposite corner of his room from his Computer, next to which was a side-table. His room was really very bare.

Still, he didn't have the right to brood on how bare his room was, considering he hardly spent any time within the confines of its wall. And tomorrow, he intended to talk to Mizuki about the concept of leaving Akai town to chase badges.

"Koda!" There was a rather large thump at the door, demolishing Koda's daydream of just becoming the Tag-Team champion with Mizuki. "Dinners ready!"

Koda rolled up into a sitting position, and looked toward his surprisingly red-haired Mother, who simply grinned at him in a response. "I hope you're hungry! We're having Lamb-Chops!"

"Right." Koda put a hand on Ninetails head, Ninetails of which seemed happy by the weight of his hand. "I'm coming." His Mother gave a grin, and leaving the door open, left for the kitchen. Koda followed about three minutes later, Ninetails at his heel.

About ten minutes later, all of Koda's family was placed opposite each other on the four-seater table (bar his littlest sister, who was still in a high-chair).

"Ko-ba. Ko-ba, Ko-ba, mush!" Koda gave a small smile towards his littlest sister, who had her arms out, 'asking' to be picked out of the high chair.

"You be a good girl and eat your food, Ebany." Koda stated. He wasn't very good with children Ebany's age, the middle child of his Family was, and Koda noted that she was glaring at him for speaking to Ebany like that with a mouth full of Lamb.

"Kova, wvat did vu do today?" Koda's other sister, Mai swallowed, "Out with Mizuki again? God. People'll think you're dating."

"That's just wrong." Koda answered with a glare, and in the process giving his broccoli to Ninetails, who surprisingly, ate it. His parents, in their own conversation, didn't notice.

"Still, I was a bit sad though," Mai, continued, "I didn't get to see Kaz at all today."

"I don't understand what you see in him," Koda stated, taking a huge piece of lamb and depositing it in his mouth along with gravy, and also managing to fit a piece of potato in there as well. Koda normally ate as much as he possibly could all at once.

Mai looked disgusting and flicked her fiery red hair over her shoulder and said, "Vat vre vu vaying?" Mai swallowed again, and placed her fork on the sideboard. Counting off Kaz's 'good' qualities on her fingers, "He's cute, funny, nice, kind…"

"Oh, viv ve a vucket." Koda swallowed, and Mai just looked confused.

"Koda," The voice of Koda's father tore the pair from their argument, and both turned to look at both parents, although Koda's Mother hadn't said a thing.

"What did you do today?"

Koda's father was always interested in hearing what his Children had done in the day, and he usually went from oldest to youngest.

"Well, I went with Mizuki to get her first Pokemon."

Koda's Mother clapped her hands together. "Gosh! Did you hear that, Steve? Mizuki's growing up so fast! She's got her first Pokemon! Which one is it?"

"Vaporeon."  
"They give beginner trainers Vaporeon's?" Steve, Koda's father asked, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"No, she got Eevee, but she evolved it." Koda explained, taking another piece of steak and stuffing it into his mouth. "Vnd," He was about to continue, but was thumped on the shoulder by his Mother for talking with his mouth full.

"And," Koda said after his mouth was empty, while trying to rub away the stinging sensation where his Mother had thumped him. "We've decided to challenge the Gym's together."

"They have Gym's here?" Koda's Mother asked, blinking.

"Don't be daft, July, nearly all the Islands have Gyms. Explain it to us, son." Steve stated, turning intently to his son, and completely forgetting to ask Mai what she did that day, which she seemed, really pissed off about.

In fact, Kaz and Mai held the same feelings toward Koda – Jealousy, that was probably what got them involved with each other in the first place. So, while Koda was telling his parents all about the league, Mai excused herself, pet Ebany on the head, and headed up into her room.

Sighing, Mai collapsed on her bed, her head turning toward the only other creature in her room, her only Pokemon, Ivysaur, who looked extremely concerned at his Master.

"Ivysaur, it's just not fair." She started, she usually complained about her Brother. Sure, he was an accomplished trainer, and he'd been all over the world, but could /he/ make a curtain, or sew a shirt? Mai knew he couldn't, but her parents just didn't seem to see her triumphs. "They're all going Koda this, Koda that." She sighed, burrowing her head in the pillow.

"I." Ivysaur stated, in an attempt to comfort his Master, but to no avail. So, he knew, that if all else failed, get the Phone. So, he did. A single vine emerging from his left side, he used it to open the door, and made it head straight for the phone (which was in the hall-way), and brought it back, holding it up to Mai's face.

"Ivy."

Mai knew exactly what this meant, 'Call Kaz'. It was always fun to complain about Koda with him, and Mai was always really happy to hear his voice, and so she did just that.

Once on the phone to Kaz, they conversed about Koda, just as Mai had planned – and at the end of it, Mai was crying with frustration, seeing as she'd literally just told Kaz her entire soul. In fact, Kaz even told her his plan to 'destroy' Koda's chances of the league. Mai was, as sick as it was, delighted to hear of it – and offered to help. Together, Kaz and Mai would make a hell of a team.

"I'll sneak out tomorrow morning just before dawn." Mai told Kaz just before they were going to hang up, "They won't miss me."

* * *

Chapter Three is finished! Whoot! And don't ask me why Mai and Kaz are so jealous of Koda, because I really haven't thought that far, I just thought the pair of them would make interesting 'bad guys' and people fueled by jealousy are always interesting oO; 


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Pokemon' in general, but I do own the Hikaemi Island, and my characters n.n

* * *

Chapter Four

"Eloped?" Everybody knew that the next day had come quite to fast, but nobody had expected this. Two families, the newest residence to Akai City, sat around a dining room table. "Are you sure they eloped, Karen?"

"Why else would they have disappeared? We all knew about their relationship." Mizuki's Mother, Karen, stated, picking up a coffee in her clearly trembling hands. In fact, if she wasn't such a strong willed person, she'd be flowing tears at that present moment – exactly like Koda's Mother, July was, with her Husband offering what ever support he could have given.

"I-I-I walked in, and, and, sh-she was gone!" July had repeated the same sentence over and over again, seemingly trying to place it in her mind, exactly why it had all happened.

What had happened, however, was the fact that both Kaz and Mai had not been in their beds when they were called too get up of a morning. In fact, they waited until Midday, and still no sign.

"But why, why on earth would they elope? I mean, we knew all about their relationship." Mizuki's Father, John, said. His arms around his youngest daughter, Mizuki, who happened to be sitting on his knee, with very red eyes.

"Maybe they didn't feel comfortable." Koda said. This was the very first thing he'd said since he'd discovered that his sister was missing. Mizuki's eyes seemed to light up just a bit when she heard Koda speak, she was beginning to get a bit worried, but they soon went dull again after he fell silent.

"Comfortable? No, that's not it." John said, stroking his beard with his large hand. "But, thinking about it, makes me remember listening to Mai on the phone to Kaz."

Everybody's gaze fell upon John, as he racked his memory, attempting to remember what exactly they had been saying, before he stopped stroking his beard and said – "The topic was Koda. All they did was complain to one another."

"No way, really?" Karen said, placing her hands on the table. "That must be why they left! I don't know why, but it has something to do with your son! Maybe he pressured them to leave."

That simple statement caused an uproar, which of course was about Koda. This caused Koda, with a very upset grimace on his face, to lift himself off his seat, and stroll straight up the stairs to his room. Slamming the door behind him (although nobody seemed to notice), he stood, back leaning against his closed door, and basically collapsed the ground, drawing his knees up to his face, and resting his chin upon them, anger surging through his normally calm and collected body. It finally became too much, and he let his anger out by swinging his arm around, and causing it to collide with the wall.

Once feeling a little bit more settled, he then fell silent, listening to the parents screaming at one another, Koda's parents declaring he had nothing to do with it, while Mizuki's parents screamed back that he was the sole cause for them leaving. Mizuki's parents didn't realize just how right they were.

"Kaz! Kaz wait for me!" A rather over-loaded Mai shouted towards the blonde-haired boy walking about four meters in front of her. The bag she'd packed – which she said contained all the necessities – was dangerously heavy, and slowed Mai down quite a lot. Kaz on the other hand had decided to pack light, taking only a bit of food, his Pokemon, and a single blanket. Mai however had brought everything besides the kitchen sink.

"Honestly…" The teenager stopped, turning around to look at the redhead that had finally caught up with him. "Give me that bag."

One of the things that Mai liked about Kaz was his strength. What was really heavy for her would probably be like a feather to him. Taking the bag from her shoulders, she set it down on the ground, panting.

"Honestly. What'd you pack?" He asked, taking off his own small bag and passing it to Mai. She could carry his.

"Everything I need." She answered.

"You don't need the kitchen sink." Kaz stated, hitching it onto his back.

"I didn't pack the stinky sink, Kaz!" Mai answered, putting her hands on her hips. Kaz just turned to look at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Oh. That was a joke."

Kaz suppressed laughter at the blushing Mai. Mai however, simply crossed her hands over her chest and glared.

"Kaz, where are we going first?"

The pair of them were on the road now, and Akai City was disappearing behind them, making way for endless bushes and endless mounds of grass. Apart from small rustles in the grass – which made Mai move closer to Kaz, considering she had a fear of wild Pokemon – made by probably rodent Pokemon, their trip had so far turned out uneventful.

"We're going through the Death Forest to Aoi Town."

"T-The Death Forest? Kaz, that sounds awfully scary. Was it named that because people /died/ in there?"

Kaz turned his head towards her and raised his eyebrow. "Don't know. I didn't get a Guidebook to check either. We'll have to pick one up in Aoi Town."

"A-A-Alright. A-Are we camping in Aoi town?"

"Yep."

The thought of camping in a place called 'Death Forest' really scared Mai, and the paleness on her face showed it. Still, as she surveyed Kaz, he looked unconcerned. Then again, he didn't have to be concerned. He could probably defeat any Pokemon that was thrown at him with his team, and now that Mai thought about it, he'd protect her too… right?

"My Pokemon'll stand guard."

Kaz seemed to read her thoughts, and Mai sighed heavily from relief.

* * *

This is one short chapter oO;  
But, I couldn't seem to make it any longer. But hey. 


End file.
